dragonballrelatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza
フリーザ, Furīza; "Freeza") is one of the most significant villains in the manga Dragon Ball, and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is a galactic emperor of an unknown race who runs the Planet Trade Organization, and is feared for his ruthlessness and power. He is the son of King Cold and younger brother of Cooler. Frieza also makes appearances in several Dragon Ball Z movies and Dragon Ball GT. His name is a rephrase of 'Freezer', as his brother is called Cooler. Forms and Transformations First Form Over time, Frieza's power became so great that his body could not comfortably contain it, and a series of physical transformations were developed to limit his actual strength. While other beings in Dragon Ball Z transform to increase their power, Frieza transforms to control and contain it. His true form is his fourth form, with each of his other transformations meant to restrict his power and conceal it from his enemies. Frieza even says upon transforming to his second state that he has a harder time controlling himself and his power due to the immensity of his current strength. That would suggest that the second and third forms are mere physical augmentations which would allow Frieza to build enough strength to revert to his true form. While changing shape from his "first-form", each alteration builds on the previous. In all, Frieza demonstrated four transformed states, each with increasing power (some larger than others and each resulting in different physical attributes). Frieza may also use these transformations to purposely decrease his power in order to torment his opponents by giving them a false sense of hope. Second Form His second form is similar in appearance to the first, except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, which can be clearly seen on his chest and stomach areas. Frieza claims to have at least doubled his power in this state, which he has stated is over 1,000,000. He also grows longer horns, which now instead of protruding sideways from his skull curve sharply upwards into near right angles. His armor cannot contain his form and shatters, leaving him with a new, white natural armor covering his chest and shoulders. He has purple sections on his shoulders and abdomen, and orange sections on his forearms and shins. In this form, he somewhat resembles his father King Cold. In the English anime, this form is referred to as his true first form, probably because of his father's form. Third Form Frieza's third form is again more brutish, with an extremely elongated skull. His facial features contort and change, with his nose melding into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns recede and are now white in color, erupting in pairs along the length of his head. Two pairs of spikes grow out of his back and curve upward somewhat, and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads. He walks and stands with a slight hunch, as if the strain of supporting his head was too much for even Frieza's own body to bear. Frieza stated that no-one had ever seen this form before (which leads us to believe that Frieza, even only in his second form, had been more than enough to trample over any fighter he had come across in the universe). Although powerful, Frieza spent less time in this form than in any other form; spanning only one episode in the uncut version. In the FUNimation Dub, Frieza's voice in this form is essentially the same as his second form with a voice effect added to give him more of an alien-like voice (sounds like his first and second forms together). For the Season 3 Box Set, this effect was removed making him sound exactly the same as his second form. In, Dragon Ball Z Kai however, his voice is much deeper. Final Form This is arguably Frieza's most recognizable form. Drastically differing from his previous transformations, in his final form Frieza instead regresses, with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell, becoming a short, lizard-like, almost harmless looking creature, his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. His skin becomes pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. His arms, legs, and tail are no longer pink. All injuries taken in other forms are healed. This form is the one that Frieza was born in, thus being his "true" form. In fact, according to him, the only ones who have ever given him pain in this form are Goku and "his loving parents". The similarity that this form bears with his first form may hint that if need be, Frieza can regress to his first form directly, as a means to suppressing his massive power. This is the form that allows him to reach his full potential. 100% Power Form Frieza is also able to attain 100% strength in his final form, greatly increasing his muscle mass. At 100%, this is literally the peak of Frieza's potential and the maximum amount of power his body can output; his muscle mass becomes engorged compared to his previously sleek frame (In the manga he merely had a slightly bulkier muscle structure, while in the anime his muscles become massive and engorged). With absolute strength, he was able to make Super Saiyan Goku struggle during the final battle on Planet Namek. However, due to his prior damage and the strain on his body, he was not able to fight at maximum capacity for long, slowly weakening. Goku also said he was holding back to test the limits of Frieza's full power. Mecha Frieza Physically ruined while caught in Planet Namek's explosion after his defeat, what remained of the still-living Frieza was salvaged and rebuilt with cybernetic enhancements by scientists under the order of King Cold. The whole of the lower half of his body and right side of his face was replaced with scarring and metal accouterments covering what little was left of his organic self. These enhancements allowed him to exceed the limits imposed by his fully organic form, though by how much or in what way is unknown. In the original manga, Gohan mentioned that he was nowhere n ear the power he displayed against Goku, but Vegeta said he was much stronger than before. In the PS2 game Super Dragon Ball Z, a new design for Mecha Frieza was created by Akira Toriyama which had a rocket launcher mounted on his shoulder. In the FUNimation Remastered Box Sets, as well as the english dubbed version of Dragon Ball Kai, this form has a slight mechanical sound to his voice. Category:Villian